I'll love you forever, M'Lady
by Destiny Owl
Summary: In an attempt to save her parter's life, Ladybug is fatally injured. Its up to Cat Noir to save Paris and unite the new members of the team with out his lady. How will he get through the pain of knowing who they're up against just to be fighting without his partner who is always there when he needs her the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello MLB fans! So this is my first MLB fanfic. Ive written others for different fandoms but this is my first one here and I would love to hear feedback and any comments from you all. I will try to update as much as possible within my crazy schedule. (Its almost as hectic as Adrien's if you can imagine) Anyway i would love to hear from you all so** **please dont be shy ;)**

 ** _*Just a pre warning possible spoilers for season 2*_**

 **Anyways, Happy Reading :)**

* * *

"Hello M'lady" The black cat rose from the ground to meet his ladybug on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

He watched as Ladybug turned around to great her parter, "Cat Noir, nice of you to drop by." She smiled at him.

Oh my gosh, her smile would light of even the darkest of sky's for him, just being with her made him forget all his worries about school and Marinette, his clutzy but cute friend that Nino and Alya was trying to set him up with, not knowing that his heart belonged only another.

"Hey, Cat?" Her voice pulled him out of his deep thought "Earth to Cat" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What... huh?" he said coming back to reality.

"Cat, are you okay? Your very distant today." His lady looked at him with her big gorgeous bluebell eyes in a concerned manor.

"Im fine, just trying to find anything unusual, it's been almost 3 weeks since our last akuma attack and its even been quiet on the streets of our city."

Ladybug looked at him with even more concern before reaching out and grabbing his hand. he looked up at her speechless. She's never grabbed his hand with such affection ever in the past 3 years of the constant flirting on his half and silly puns to make her smile, this was something new. He didn't know what to do with it so he just stared at her.

"Kitty," she said softly, "Whats wrong? Please tell me?"

He took a deep breath before opening up to her. "Im scared, At school i have some amazing friends, two of them are dating and I'm extremely happy for them, but there's this girl Marinette... she's amazing and i really like her but because I'm in love with you i don't know what to do. My friends the couple don't know about you so they keep telling me to ask her out. I tried today but I'm afraid she'll say no." he admits.

He's to embarrassed to look at her, But by the way she moved closer to him he could tell that she didn't care. "I'm going through a very similar situation. Im in love with two guys, you and Adrien Agreste, and i don't know what to do about it either."

Cat Noir looks at her, "You... you love me?" he asks her. She giggles and ruffles his hair in between his two cat ears. "Of course, at first i didn't think about giving you a chance, but it's been 3 years and Adrien hasn't really noticed me, he just thinks of me as a friend. You have always been there for me and constantly looking for me to give you a chance but after i recognized my feels for you had changed and grew more, i became scared. I was scared that, you only liked the mask and not the girl behind it. I been tossing and turning about telling you, but I've still been scared that you'll be disappointed. Tikki keeps telling me to follow my heart and tell you, its been 2 years and she thinks that it may be time to reveal our selves but i... i don't know."

As she was talking he noticed a few small tears start running down her face. She didn't look up at him but she was so upset that he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. He could here her gasp as he pulled her close, after the initial shock wore off she soon hugged him back.

"i think its time to reveal our selves, how does that sound M'lady?" Cat Noir asked her.

Ladybug broke the embrace and took a step back, "I think that sounds great."

"Alright lets close our eyes and when were ready we will release our miraculous's."

"Sounds good, i'm ready." she said grabbing his hands and closing her eyes. He closed his eyes and gave her hands a small squeeze. However before either of them could say anything they both heard a unwelcome explosion and were nocked off the tower. Ladybug was the first to react and pulled Cat Noir closer to her and pulled out her yo-yo quickly swinging them down to the ground where they met their newest enemy. A woman dressed in a peacock outfit stood in front of them.

"Oh i hope I'm not interrupting anything important." She asked to the two heroes with a false worried look.

"Who are you?" Cat Noir asked, taking a step forwards putting Ladybug behind him.

"Oh Cat Noir and LadyBug, the two saviors of Paris, Im one of you. I am Le Paon, the peacock miraculous holder."

Ladybug glared at her, taking a step next to her parter. "What do you want?"

"What do i want? Well, i want what you have, I want your miraculous', My husband and i want to use your Miraculous' to save me so i may join my family again. Im terribly ill and the only thing keeping me alive is this suit but it is wearing my kwami down greatly. So can you help a mother get back to her son."

Cat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other realizing the meaning of her words.

"Hawkmoth is your husband?" Ladybug asked her very confused

"Yes, your a smart girl. No wonder my son has a crush on you." Le Paon said smiling at his girl.

"Well she's mine. So you can tell your son that she is off limits." Cat Noir said grabbing Ladybugs hand, pulling her closer. "And we will never give you or you husband our miraculous'."

Le Paon chuckled to her self, "My son doesn't even know i am back yet, maybe you both know him, his picture is all over Europe. My poor son Adrien has been missing his mother for 3 years now, we don't want to make any longer now do we."

The words hit Cat like a ton of bricks, he dropped down to his knees in shock. There was no way that he, Cat Noir had two villains as his parents. Why him, why the well know Adrien Agreste as well as the black Cat.

"Cat!" Ladybug said shaking his shoulders. He just couldn't, he couldn't stand or even function for that matter. "Cat please stand we need to get out of here, please cat!" She said suddenly worried.

Le Paon looked at the interesting couple, "Aww the poor kitty and his lovebug, your time has come to give up your miraculous'. Let me take them, Let me ease your worries and concerns."

Ladybug looked up at the woman, "You can try but i will not let you take them, Cat and i have been through so much together against hawkmoth to let that happen. I do know Adrien, probably more then others as i am a close friend but if you really want to help him, you can find a cure somewhere else. If he really has a crush on me like you say then imagine his reaction when you show up out of the blue and tell him that he will never see ladybug again because she's gone thanks to you. That would crush him. I couldn't bear that thought so just leave us and find another way or let us help you find another way of healing that doesn't involve stealing our miraculous' and crushing Adrien's heart."

Le Paon smiled sickly at the girl. It didn't last long as she sent an series of steal feathers towards the crowed of people that had gathered.

"No!" Ladybug cried, she flung herself at the woman leaving Cat Noir staring at the ground defenseless.

The two miraculous holders fought hard for many minuets, it got to the point where Ladybug started to struggle without her partner. "Cat! Please, i need your help i can't last much longer."

Cat slowly came back to his senses just as his lady called for her Lucky Charm.

That ended people being a book. Le Paon didn't hold her fire or give the young hero a chance to figure out what it meant or what do with it as she shot a whole lot of metallic peacock feathers in the direction of Cat Noir.

Cat Noir didn't have anytime to react or move before ladybug jumped in front of him taking the blow.

"Ladybug!" Cat called comeing back to all senses, but he was to late. She was bleeding in more then one place. He looked around and found a statue close enough to where Le Paon was standing looking very smug at the thought of wining. Cat Noir channelled all of his emotions as he called on Cataclysm destroying the building on top of the woman who hurt his Lady.

Quickly he ran back to her. Ladybug's earrings started to beep meaning she only had a few minuets before changing back.

* * *

 **Please dont be shy and shoot me a review. How did this chapter turn out? What do you guys want in future chapters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading! And thank you Demi Clayton for reveiwing you dont know how much that meant to me! I encourage others to reveiw as well. Thanks and on with the story!**

* * *

Cat found and abandoned art studio around the corner from the Eiffel Tower that he quickly carried Ladybug to. As he ran by caring the bleeding and unconscious heroes many people started to worry about the safety of Paris and one family even stoped him so they could give him a first aid bag before he kept running. He made it just in time too as soon as he laid her down she transformed back into her civilian self leaving Cat Noir looking at an unconscious and injured Marinette.

His Lady, the wonderful, strong and confident Ladybug was also the shy, sweet and amazing school girl that he fell for. His partner in crime was Marinette. How was he supposed to explain this to her parents as well as Alya and Nino but most importantly how was he going to save her, he knew next to nothing about first aid.

Cat Noir was so focused on Marinette that he almost didn't see her little red kwami fall to the ground. He quickly grabbed her and held her in his hands, freaking out. He quickly let go of his transformation revealing Adrien. Plagg few straight towards the red kwami, holding her close as he softly talked to her. Adrien had never seen his annoying and rambunctious kwami be so kind and soft in his entire life. He watched as plagg gently laid the kwami on the ground and asked Adrien to remove Marinette's small handbag.

Adrien still in shock did as he was asked and gently removed the bag from her body and opened it for the two kwami's. Plagg quickly grabbed the 2 cookies that were in there and feed them to the other kwami.

"Hey kid unless you want Ladybug to bleed out you need to bandage her wounds. If you need help ask but i'm going to be taking care of Tikki." Plagg said bringing Adrien out of his daze and back to the problem at hand.

He swiftly opened the first Aid bag that was handed to him and found some bandages. He knew he had to wrap up the wounds as well as clean them, luckily in the bag he found 2 water bottles that we slightly warm and a cloth that would work for cleaning up the blood and finding out the main injuries that the blood was coming from.

The cut on her arm was the first one he cleaned and wrapped but he was not quite sure how do bandage the more serious ones on her abdomen. "Hey Plagg, a little help please. How do i bandage her without causing her more pain by moving?"

Plagg gave a snicker as he flew to Adrien. "Well thats impossible because your going to have to take off her clothes in order to clean the cuts properly."

Despite the situation Plagg was able to laugh as his kid paled at the though of taking off the girls clothes. Once he got over his embarrassment he knuckled down and took off her over lay jumper before gently pulling off her white top. He left her bra on and worked around it, as he started to clean the blood off of his unconscious partner.

He tried his best not to move her too much but after a while she started to regain consciousness again, tossing her head around and mumbling to her self.

"Shh, princess it's okay calm down. Your safe." Adrien said brushing her hair away from her face, realizing how hot her forehead was. Quickly he poured some more water and put a damp cloth on her head to try and cool down her fever.

"Kitty. Adrian's mom. Need help. Adrien danger. Hawkmoth." She started to mumble, her eyes still closed.

"Marinette."Adrien said shaking her gently, causing her to her sit up with such a force that she collided heads with himself. "Ow." He said rubbing his own forehead as Marinette looked around and after seeing Adrien becoming even paler then she already was. "A-A-Adrien?" she asked him extremely confused.

"Oh Mari, thank goodness." He said pulling her into a hug before remembering he injuries. "I need to keep bandaging you, so are you going to be okay to turn around? I can bring you a stool so that your leaning on the table if that helps?" he said.

Marinette, still confused did as she was told as Adrien grabbed a stool and positioned her onto it so she was half laying on the table.

"A-A-Adrien, where's C-Cat Noir?" she asked quietly letting him clean the blood off of her back.

"Marinette, I'm Cat Noir. Now this may sting so i apologize greatly." He said before pouring the water on her cuts, causing her to gasp in pain and fall back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i know it's been a few weeks since chapter 2 but Im back and with a few new Chapters so please Read and Review they are very encouraging and helpful. If there is anything you guys want to see happen let me know im alway open to suggestion.**

* * *

After about an hour Adrien had Marinette bandaged and laying on the table as he cleaned up the mess that he caused and helped Plagg with Tikki. The other kwami was laying in the black cats arms as he cared for her. So soft, so gentle, so lovingly. Adrien never knew this side of his destructive kwami was there, it was refreshing to see.

"Hey Plagg?" Adrien called hating to interrupt their moment. "We can't stay here, Marinette and Tikki need a good place to rest in a safer environment. Where should we take them?" He asked which caused Tikki to look at him weakly.

"I agree we need to get out of this place and we need to go to Master Fu. He can heal both of them and help us find a new plan." Plagg said before turning to the red kwami, "Do you have enough strength to transform Marinette into Ladybug so Adrien can carry her to the guardians as Cat Noir. This will make sure their identities stay a secret to the public?"

Adrien catching onto the plan, shook Marinette asking her to say the words to transform her into ladybug. Having not enough energy to argue she complied.

Few minuets later and Cat Noir was greeted by a whole lot of camera's and reporters wanting to know what had happened to leave Ladybug in such a state. While freaking out, Adrien saw Alya and Nino standing out in the crowd. Knowing they we're there he called them forwards asking for help. Shocked, the young reporter and her boyfriend came to the front as Cat Noir walked back inside carrying Ladybug. The two teens followed them inside while everybody took photos and ask many questions.

"Um... Cat Noir, is there a problem? we can help dude, tell us what you need." Nino said to the concerned black cat.

The hero placed Ladybug down and instructed the two to not let any reporters into the building as he finds another exit. Alya immediately sat down and started to care for her hero as her boyfriend stood protectively at the door.

Cat Noir ran towards the back of the building. Quickly finding another door, however due to it being locked he used his cataclysm to break it down. On the other side of the door was a row of shops, one of them was oriental so he dropped his disguise and gave Plagg some food as he asked if this shop was the one they were looking for. When the black kwami nodded his head and was ready to go, Cat Noir went back and grabbed his lady, thanking Alya and Nino for their help.

Across the street, Master Fu was waiting for their arrival. So when Cat Noir can running in with Ladybug in his arms, he was not surprised.

"Place ladybug here please," The older man asked pointing to a bed set up in one of the back rooms. Cat Noir quickly did as he was told, plus took off her miraculous to let Tikki out of the transformation before putting Marinette's earrings back on.

"Sir, I don't want to be rude but can you really help them? Ladybug has lost a lot of blood and is terribly injured, Tikki doesn't have any strength and she too is injured. Please, can you help them? Plagg and i would know what to do with ourselves if we ever lost our ladies." Adrien said protectively as he held onto Marinette's hand.

The older man gave a small smile as he started to mix multiple herbs together before giving the black kwami some to give to Tikki and he started to un bandage Marinette's wounds so he could put the medicinal herbs on the cuts before rewrapping her up.

He then took Tikki from Plagg's grasp with much complaint from the black cat, placing her on a smaller bed on the table next to the bed that Mari was laying in.

"Adrien, please take a seat." the older man said gesturing to a seat next to Marinettes bed. "I am Master Fu. I, like you am a miraculous holder but i am also the guardian. My job is to protect and hand out Miraculous' to the deserving heroes such as Marinette and your self. This is Wayzz." He said pointing to a small green kwami coming into view. "He is the turtle kwami. As the guardian i am in possession of most of the miraculous. I am also able to heal kwami's as well as their chosen heroes, you have done the right thing coming to me after Ladybug became injured. Do you have any questions Mr Agreste?"

"Well... Um... yeah, i guess. What do we do? Hawkmoth has gained an alliance with the peacock miraculous hold which we have learned is my mother and hawkmoth is my father. What do we do? They are too strong together." Adrien said quickly finding the strength to ask.

"I understand the situation and with this added alliance I am going to hand out three new miraculous' to help you and ladybug in battle against them. I will be handing out the Fox and Bee Miraculous's as well as passing down the turtle. It will be your job to train the new heroes. I have stabilized Ladybugs condition, but she is has slipped into a coma. I don't know how long this will last since you are also going to have to inform her parents, without giving away her secret. You may bring them here but be cautious of what you tell them. Whatever you do don't tell them she's Ladybug as that will immediately put them into danger." Master Fu told him. "You should also go to them tonight." He suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, Second chapter for the day! Double chapters wont happen very often, my next free Saturday is the 3rd of March. I'll continue to update when i can but please R &R i find them very encouraging. **

Cat Noir passed in front of the Bakery debating on how he was going to tell Marinette's parents.

" _Would it be easier to tell them as Adrien and tell them that she has been injured at the hand of an akuma attack? I don't know. If i tell them as Cat Noir they will cry and it will be awkward because when i left the scene i was carrying Ladybug not Mari but if i tell them as Adrien i can cry with them and tell them that i took her to the guardian, under careful instructions from Cat Noir himself. Yes! Thats it! Thats the best ways to tell them."_ The young hero thought to himself.

Cat Noir ran to the nearest ally so he could transform into his civilian self before walking back to the bakery. He stood at the door to compose himself before walking into the bakery. When he did he could tell that her parents knew something was wrong.

"Adrien! Where is Marinette? She said she would be home at 6pm its been 2 hours! Where's my little girl. Please!" Sabine said running forwards to the young boy.

Adrien tried to look at the worried parents and tell them but no words came out of his mouth instead tears started to flow from his eyes. Upon seeing this Sabine and Tom embraced him pulling him closes as they all fell to the ground supporting each other.

As the minuets when by Adrien started to cry even harder than before as he muttered some words to the parents of his lady. "Im so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have been there for her. She was trying to protect me from the peacock lady. My mother, father… i don't know what to do any more." Adrien couldn't stop what was coming out of his mouth as he cried into the shoulder of the baker.

"Adrien, i need you to tell us what happened and where Marinette is." Tom said gently, while comforting the young modal.

Those words shocked Adrien back to reality. He stoped crying and attempted to regain some composure, while he started to twist the truth.

"So as you know Mari, Nino, Alya and i had a group project given to us today so everyone came to my place. Well Alya had to leave at 5:30 so Nino walked her home and Marinette offered to help pack up and finish working on the designs, being the sweet girl that she is i let her. I was also hoping to ask her out when we heard screaming and saw the akuma.

Marinette grabbed her stuff and told me she had to go home. I told her to stay here that it was safe. However i got a call from Nino, asking for help as Alya ran off towards the Attack as soon as she heard the first scream after hanging up i turned around and found Marinette gone.

I called Nino back saying Mari just left too and went outside. I ran after her and tried to follow, however she wasn't going home. She was headed to the attack. We got there neither of us could find Alya or Nino. I tried to reason with Marinette saying that we need to go. That is wasn't safe. Ladybug and Cat Noir had just arrived and talking with the new victim. Something however caught both of us off guard." Adrien looked up the two adults who were still holding his hands as he told them the story.

"She was calling her self Le Paon and she was different, she wasn't a victim like everyone thought. She was a miraculous holder just like Ladybug, Cat Noir and Hawkmoth. She was explaining to our two heroes why she wanted there Miraculous's. She was saying how she needed to get back to her son. Her husband was hawkmoth, and they had a son. She asked Ladybug is she knew him as there were pictures of him all over Paris. I didn't make the connection until Le Paon said so herself. Her son's name is Adrien." He glanced up and was greeted with shocked faces."Im hawkmoth and Le Paon's son. I didn't know how to handle it. I still don't." Adrien said quietly, breaking again.

"Oh Adrien." Sabine breathed pulling the boy closer to her. "You can stay here if you want, sweetie. I'm sure Marinette wont mind. We have a guest room we can fix up to be yours." She said. At the sound of Marinette's name Adrien started to tear up again before quickly excepting her parents offer and continuing the story. "Anyways Cat Noir, who i am friends with, i don't know his identity but he has helped me from time to time, fell to the ground in shock just as i did. I luckily had Mari to catch me. She had heard as well, that my parents, one whom has been missing for years, are the cities worst villains. Mari finally understood that it was best to leave so as she was helping me out, we heard a scream and not a second later did Marinette jump in front of me just to quickly fall to the ground unconscious with two metal feathers sticking out her side. She had taken the shot for me. If i were in my correct mind and had my senses it would be me who took the shot rather then her. I'm sorry it was all my fault that your daughter got injured and is now with someone know as the guardian who is healing Ladybug as well as Marinette. I was going to take her to the hospital but due to it being an injury done by a miraculous holder it was safer to take her to Master Fu the guardian who is able to heal her using magic and take the need safety precautions that are need to stop her from becoming an akuma victim or something else having to due with Hawkmoth and his new side kick. Im sorry, i came here as soon as she was in a stable condition and i could pry myself away from her side. Oh Sabine, Tom. I know her being with him is best because she doesn't have all the tubes and needles stuck in her but she's in a coma for god knows how long. Master Fu says she will fully recover but she might not come out of the coma for another month at the most." Adrien said bursting into tears once more. His whole body shaking with relief as well as fear.

 _How am i meant to get through the next few weeks without the happy and sweet Marinette or battle the akumas without the strong and selfless Ladybug who is alway by my side?_ These were the questions running through Adrien's head as he cried into the arms of people who cared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New update! Probably wont update for a few days so hold tight and please R &R i find your comments encouraging and find that i update quicker when i get them. **

**I would like to thank Laura for reveiwing and this chapter is for her.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own MLB... or anything for that matter ;)**

* * *

"Adrien, can you please take us to go see Marinette. Then you can either stay with her, come home with us or go back to your fathers place. It's your choice, we won't pressure you to do anything you don't wan't." Tom said, giving the young teen a pat on the back before helping him off the bakery floor.

Adrien gave him as sad smile before leading them to master Fu's shop. Taking them inside and too the back where they were greeted by the older Chinese man.

"Ahh, Adrien your back. Good, i have news on Marinette's condition." Master Fu looking at the said boy before continuing. "I have given her some of my herbs to ease the pain as well as some of a magic elixir to speed up the healing process. She is stable and is looking more at ease. If you three wish to go in please feel welcome to." with those words said, the Dupain-Cheng family ran into the room that was holding there precious little girl.

Adrien stayed out in the hallway to allow her parents to see her as just the family.

"Adrien, there was nothing you could have done, to fix this. You did your best." Master Fu said, putting a hand on his shoulder noticing the boys reluctance to walk into the room.

Shrugging off the hand, Adrien turned to face him. "If i wasn't so week and helpless, she wouldn't have had to jump in front of me. It was my fault i was so incapable to move and to fight." He said staring at the ground. "I have to go, let me know if her situation changes."

Adrien walked out of the small store with a fire in his eyes that could scare anyone who got on his bad side. He walked back to his house, demanding to see his father as soon as he entered the front door only to be greeted by Nathalie.

"Ah, sir you father would like to speak to you about something important. He waiting for you in his office." She said calling after the boy storming through the mansion.

Adrien slammed open the door to his fathers office. "Oh you've really done it this time. I have been able to tolerate you behavior and abandonment since mother left but boy have you tipped over the line this time. How could you? I knew you were handling grief by shutting out the world, including me, but becoming a super villain? Now thats low even for you!"

Adrien stoped to take a breath allowing the fashion designer to get a few words in.

"Adrien, Im sorry. I did not intend for you to find out in this way, or at all. You have to understand though, this is the only way to save your mother. Speaking of her she has come back to us, see." Gabriel gestured to the blonde woman standing behind him.

"Oh Adrien, my baby. You've grown up so much. I know you don't approve of what your father has done but he's doing this in the best interest of our family. Baby please understand." She said embracing her son before he quickly pulls out of the hug shocking her.

"I don't know either of you anymore, and stop saying father is the only one doing this _Le Paon_. Your just as bad, if not worse. You nearly killed my girlfriend! That group of people you through your metallic feathers at in there was me and Marinette. She jumped in front of me stopping me from getting hit, because after your _little_ announcement i couldn't hold my self up at the thought that my parents, one who disappeared years ago, have been terrorizing the city of Paris."

He may have over exaggerated his and Mari's relationship but in the heat of the moment that is what came out along with the twisted truth of the her injury and their where about during the fight.

"I am truly sorry for what happened with you girlfriend Adrien but you must try to understand. With ladybug and cat noir's miraculous' we can be a family again." She smiled reaching out to grab her son's hand failing as he move. "Don't you wan't that?"

"No, i don't. I can't. I am also moving out as of today. I am 17 nearly 18 years old and i have enough money to support my self thanks to the modeling, which i will continue to do until i get out of collage and are able to get a real job out of the Agreste business. That way it will keep your rep with your compony. Outside of those shoots though we aren't talking and i am not your son. Goodbye Gabriel." Adrien said walking out of the room exhausted.

He had never had the guts or bravery to stand up to his father like that. Worrying that he may have been to harsh he went to his room to pack all his clothes and necessities that he would need for moving into the small bakery with the Dupain-Cheng's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i'm back with Chapter 6! Hope you all enjoy! Please reveiw! :)**

* * *

"Hi Sabine, I'm back. If you don't mind i would like to take you up on your offer." Adrien called as he came in through the front door with 2 large suit cases.

The said woman immediately grabbed his stuff and help him take it to the small spare room they had at the back of the house. It was a lot smaller then his old room, heck it was smaller then Marinette's room in the attic which he learnt she had chosen so she would have room for all of her sowing. Adrien didn't mind though. It was just enough for him.

'It was definitely weird, moving into your crushes house with out her knowing. Kinda weird. It wont be for long thats for sure. The I'm hoping to move out as soon as i turns 18 and gets is own small apartment, but for the time being at least i still have a place to stay. That's for sure.

I've always said that i would move out of my fathers house as soon as i got the chance but I never thought it would be at the age of 17.' Adrian said to him self as he unpacks his stuff and gets settled into the room

The young model always thought that when he turned 18 and graduated he would still be living at home even if he didn't want to, Adrien probably wouldn't have had a choice.

He felt blessed to be staying at the Dupain-Cheng's, not just because they've invited him into their home but because it provided all of them with a distraction and a means to get by during the next few weeks.

For me him it meant noting having to come into contact with his father, and being able to help Tom and Sabine in the bakery and distress and get his mind off of the circumstances through that. For the Dupain-Cheng's it means that they still have someone to take care of so they can't hide away and cry. They also get help with the bakery, since Mari is out, they need all the help the can get.

For Mari, it will definitely come as a shock when finds out, sure, but once she's over the initial shock she wont mind. Alya and Nino however are a different story and don't know anything yet and Adrien was not sure how to tell them, should he let them in on the secret, maybe they can help? He don't know what to do with them, but if he did tell them it would be unfair not to tell her parents. Definitely an interesting situation, one that only the guardian can shed light on.

* * *

Master Fu seemed to be expecting him when Adrien decided to stop by that afternoon.

"Cat Noir, come in. Tell me what's on your mind? What do i tell our Friends Alya and Nino? They wont believe the story that i told her parents, with was the partial truth. They'll figure us out." Adrian asks the guardian.

"You tell them the truth, that Marinette is Ladybug and you are Cat Noir." Came the unexpected response.

"What! Why can i tell them but not Marinette's parents. That doesn't make any sense."

Master Fu looks at the boy and offers and explanation. "They are two of the new miraculous holders, the Fox and the Turtle. You will be meeting them on patrol tonight at the Eiffel Tower. In a week you will also be meeting the Bee Miraculous however she is not to know your identity or the others for the time being."

"Yes Master Fu." He says. "I have one more question though sir."

"Yes, my boy?" He asks knowingly.

"Why can she not know who we are, but only i am able to know about her?"

Master Fu looks at him and sighs. "You will be able to reveal your self eventually but for the time being you must understand that if the others find out the Miss Bourgeois is the Bee Miraculous holder that can cause a problem for your team."

"Wait, hold up. Chloe is the Bee Miraculous holder. Why her, she's caused the most amount of trouble for us." Adrien claimed, very confused.

"That is exactly why i have chosen her, i do understand that it is a risk but it is one that i am willing to make for the greater good. Pollen, the Bee Kwami is quite a stubborn little one and if anyone can change Miss Bourgeois she can. Now do you understand why Miss Cesaire and Mr Lahiffe must not know her identity."

Adrien nodded as he walk away, towards the room in which Marinette laid in, hoping she will bring him some comfort.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 will be out in a few days, let me know what you though of this chapter with a reveiw.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! I'm back with chapter 7, Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Please R &R, thanks!**

* * *

The black cat watched over Paris late at night waiting on the the new additions to his team. Hoping to find a way to reassure the city that they will be safe from Hawkmoth and Le Paon even with Ladybug out of commission currently.

Two figures in the distance are making their way through the dark towards the Eiffel Tower eager to meet the famous black hero and help him and ladybug in any way possible.

Landing softly behind him Cat Noir turns around, a small smile on his face as the approach. "Rena Rouge, long time no see, care to introduce me to your friend?"

The Fox smiled at him, "Cat Noir nice to see you again to. This is the turtle Miraculous holder um… whats your name?" She asked him.

"Carapace. My name is Carapace." he squeaked.

The other two heroes snickered at his shell shock expression before Cat Noir because serious again and started to pace in front of them.

"I assuming you have both heard of Ladybugs state." He took a glance at them before continuing. "She is currently in a stable state however she is in a coma in which she wont come out of for the next weeks at least, the next month at most hopefully. I know who both are under the masks and in order for you to help Ladybug and I more you are able to know who we are. Be thankful for this and guard this secrets with your life, i only found out my lady's identity after she fell. I don't think she even made the connections or will even remember mine after she wakes up."

He stops talking and looks at the heroes, deciding how he wants to tell them. "Follow me." He says quickly before talking off across the roof tops.

When he stops they are outside a small oriental shop. Cat Noir opens the door and walks in looking back at the new heroes. The follow him through to the back of the shop stopping in front of a door leading to what they believe is a bedroom.

"Plagg, Claw's in." Cat Noir says before a blinding green light engulfs him transforming him into Adrien Agreste.

"Adrien!" The two heroes exclaim shocked that one of their best friends is the black cat superhero.

"Hey guys, okay turn around and have your backs against each other and release your transformation ." He instructs them, the two, too shocked to react do as they are told before turning back into their civilian selves.

Adrien's eyes light up with laughter as he tells them to turn around and watches their reactions to each other.

"Alya!"

"Nino!"

"What in the world, Agreste you have some major explaining to do." Alya glares at him after letting Nino go from her tight embrace.

Adrien still standing in the corner quickly stops laughing and clears his throat. "Okay behind this door is Ladybug with out her mask now i am going to go in first and make sure she's presentable before calling you guys in. This will also come as a major shock, probably more so then my reveal which was just too funny, Alya. You had both of us right under your noses and didn't even know it. But i cant talk, i fell for the same girl twice with out realizing it."

Alya and Nino stood out side as Adrien walked inside the room.

"Hey bugaboo. I brought our friends, they're going to help us defeat Hawk Moth and Le Paon. We also have another addition to the team but i wont see her for another week." The blond says walking over and sitting on the edge of the girls bed, gently taking hold her small hand. "I miss you, please come back to me." He whispered.

The door opened and Adrien tears his eyes away from his lady to see Nino with his hand over his eyes asking if he and Alya can come in yet. After Adrien says its safe, the DJ removes his hand an looks at the girl in the bed, recognizing her immediately.

"Alya get in here now." He calls rushing to the other side of the bed from Adrien.

The reporter comes rushing In and stops as soon as her eyes lay on her best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all! I'm back with Chapter 8, Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. :)**

* * *

"Marinette!" Alya cried rushing to past Nino. "Oh girl how on earth did it come to this? Every time you left, every time you ran late or didn't complete homework this was the reason? How did this not eat you up inside. I would get worried sick about you and your off saving Paris, with blonde?" She cried.

Nino placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry dude, this must be tough. The two girls you fell for being the one and the same as well as having her just lay here not moving." He said still staring at the girl in the bed.

Alya stared to cry harder over her best friend. "I can't believe you. You fell for him twice yet refused to believe that he could ever take you for you. I cant believe you, girl!"

Adrien stood there dumbfounded, never had he seen Alya cry. Alya doesn't cry, ever. Now in front of him was one of the strongest woman he knows crying beside his unconscious lady, the toughest hero under the son. Yet that is the scene unfolding.

"Adrian, dude, how have you gone through all of this alone?" Nino asked him.

The blond looked up at his friend sadly. "I've never been through this alone, I've always had her. Both as ladybug and as Marinette. I've also always had you guys to lean on."

Nino looks up at the blonde "And we'll always be here. We're now heroes too and we will defeat Hawkmoth."

"Thanks for the confidence booster but we still have a hell of a lot of work to do before then. Plus we still have to me the bee miraculous holder to meet next week after you guys get a hold of your powers." Adrien said before his phone dinged with the sound of an Akuma alert.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien called signaling the others to transform before taking off towards the Akuma.

* * *

"I am Starburst the new mistress of Night and you will all bow before me! No one will ever have to stay in the dark of night. There will always a star to light the way." Hawkmoth's lates Akuma announced when the heroes arrived.

This Akuma was not hard to find, she shines indefinitely. Nobody could possible miss her, especially when she is giving every single person to walk by in the night with no light, their very own star floating above their head.

"Rena Rouge, Carapace! Distract her while I get the Akuma." I say before rushing to get out of her line of sight.

I look around to find anything helpful in finding the Akumatised object, my eyes land on a wand in the hands of Hawkmoths latest victim. ' _That must be it.'_ I think lunging forwards to grab the object.

Some how I manage to grab it, quickly releasing the evil butterfly and retapping it in my bell, ready to take to Master Fu's.

"Was it just me or was that Akuma really easy?" Rena Rouge asks just before I dismiss them from the scene.

'Don't expect every Akuma to be like that, that one was the easiest one LB and I have had in a while. Hawkmoth just chose the wrong person do become and Akuma. It was a pointless use of an evil butterfly." I tell the new recruits before telling them to go home and get some rest.

* * *

 **Okay so I know that was probably the lamest Akuma ever. It was my first Akuma Attack scene so please cut me some slack and I promise the next Akuma will be better.**

 **Please leave a review, any helpful tips would be nice ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow ive been busy! Thankfully i am now on school holidays which means... More Chapters! Hope you all have a great Easter this weekend.**

* * *

The week has gone by quickly as I train Alya and Nino in the uses of their Miraculous'. Today however was the day I get to meet Queen Bee the holder of the bee miraculous and our newest team member. I was quite. Nervous and decided that I would train her separately until I know that she can work with Rena Rouge and Carapace. Knowing that Chloe would be adding to our ranks was difficult, I've never seen her as much of a hero. Yes there has been the few time where she has helped LB and I out but she was always such a brat. When around Marinette she was always worse then usual.

I know that she had a hard life but I never really noticed until she call the fire department as a prank when Mari's dad came into class to teach us how to make macaroons. Then she to apologize she hosted a party and wound up causing her butler to get akumatized, which interrupted my slow dance with Marinette.

"Hello?" A quiet unrecognizable voice interrupted my thoughts "Cat Noir?"

Looking around I almost missed the black and yellow hero on the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

"Welcome, I hope Pollen has instructed you about your abilities?" I say politely becoming her to come closer.

"Yes she's been quite helpful. I am Queen Bee." She introduced herself gaining more confidence. "Im so sorry about what happened about ladybug. I know how difficult it is too loose someone close. I lost my mother at a very young age."

At first glance, I would not have known this was Chloe. Most of the time when people gain a secret identity they reinvent themselves but they tend to chose to me more confident rather then uncertain. For Chloe it seems like she's scared, I just hope Pollen didn't freak her out too much.

"Thank you for concern you should be happy to know that Ladybug is still alive but is currently out of commission due to major injuries." I inform her. "The reason there are three new heroes is due to the fact the Hawkmoth has gained a new accomplice and M'lady and I are unable to defeat them on our own. We need the help and you along with Rena Rouge and Carapace have been chosen by the guardian to help protect Paris."

Queen Bee sighed. "Why me? With out the mask I've been rude and stuck up to everyone. I don't deserve to be a hero. Heck the amount of times I've been cruel to the girl that one of my oldest friends liked is insane and now she's in a coma do to the last Akuma fight and he hasn't been at school , nor has he been home. When I got pollen, she opened my eyes and has helped me make a change for the best. When I first started to be be nice, it came to such a shock with people at my school. People thought it was an act and I really wished I could just tell people what's going on In my life but nobody trusts me. I don't deserve this, I'm no hero." She told me while staring off into the distance, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Ladybug told me the same thing when I first met her." I said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear me. "She told me that she didn't deserve to be a hero because she was just a clumsy school girl, who nobody noticed. A nobody who got bullied and couldn't talk to her crush." I laughed softly while recalling the memory. "She tripped and fell on top of me the first time we met in the suits. I though she was perfect. She however tired to give her best friend her miraculous instead but when the Akuma came her friend didn't take her bag which LB had slipped the box containing her earring into. Causing her to need to put them back in just to save her. She had no self confidence and it was me to believed in her when she didn't even believe in herself. I get it being a 14 year old and charged with responsibility to save Paris from a super villain was very daunting. I couldn't even imagine what would have happened had she given up being my LB."

Queen Bee looked shocked, for a second I though I had see too much and she figured out that Marinette was Ladybug. However he face charged from a look of fear to a look determination.

"If Ladybug could become such an amazing hero then I can too. Thank you Cat Noir." She said smiling at me.

"The guarding chooses people who he believe can become a great hero, someone who can change. None of us were or even are perfect. Ive been sheltered and spoken for my entire life and when I became Cat Noir, I finally had the freedom to be the real me not just someone my dad wanted me to become. What matters now is how does being Queen Bee affect your life and how you choose to change while in and out of the mask."

Silence hung In the air, while she comprehend everything I had said.

"Do you know who I am?" She asks.

I struggle with figuring out what to tell her but In the end I went with the truth. "Yes I know who you are Chloe and if changing is something you want to do I will help you with that but you need to learn how to trust people to like you for you and not need to put on an act so you wont get hurt.

"I don't want to know who you are just yet. I feel like its better that I find out later." She tells.

"Alright," I agree, "lets get on with your training then shall we?" I say before turning around and jumping off of the Eiffel Tower and into the night.

* * *

Before I turn into the Dupain-Cheng Bakery for bed. I stopped to see my lady.

"She's changing. Chloe's changing for the better and think you will be so proud of her and the team when you come back to us." I say giving her hand a squeeze before standing up ready to get going.

"Adrien…" she mumbles right before I leave the room, her head tossing on her pillow.

"Sh… It's alright Princess, heal. You'll come back to me, I know it." I say kissing her forehead watching her settle down under my touch.

Tonight will be the first night since everything went down that I will sleep soundly.

* * *

 **Ok so I decided to go with a more confused Chloe and the start of a huge reality check as she finds he new identity while being Queen Bee. I will keep a lot of her original personality that we all love but she'll be more responsible and independent.**

 **Love you all and happy reading XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all. I'm back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

"Rena Rouge, Carapace! Distract Mirage as Queen Bee and I find the Akuma." Cat Noir yells at the two new heroes as they arrived on the scene of Hawkmoth's latest Akuma, Mirage. She keeps causing illusions by the bending of light. She can bend light with her bare hands causing it to be very difficult fight.

Its been 2 weeks since I met up with Queen Bee for the first time and the team has been working non stop since. Akuma's have been popping up everywhere. It's been difficult to get any school work done. Hawkmoth has become relentless, hoping to tire us out now that Ladybug out of the picture for the current time being.

"Cat Noir, she's wearing gloves." Queen Bee informs me as she flys past heading strait towards her.

I quickly follow suit, watching the Akuma as closely as possible. Sure enough gold net gloves are on her hands anybody else wouldn't have noticed. As get closer her left hand has a small golden ring that stands out.

I see exactly what I need to do as she moves towards the bakery. I jump in front of her, as Rena Rouge uses her flute to create the illusion of a dark room stopping her from bending light and blinding us. Carapace uses his shield to slow her down as Queen Bee's miraculous beeps for her little bees fly around the place distracting Mirage. I pull of her gloves and ring before calling on Cataclysm and destroying the objects.

A small purple butterfly flys away from the crumbled remains. Before it flys off queen bee catches it in her staff ready to take it to Master Fu's.

Rena Rouge and Carapace let there time and illusions disappear. All of our Miraculous's beeping warning us of the few minuets we have left.

"Well done heroes." A cold voice says from behind up. Standing there is Le Paon.

"What do you want?" I hiss at her.

She smirks at us. "Hawkmoth and I believe that this has gone on for far too long we are asking for your surrender. Hand us off the Cat and Ladybug miraculous' and we will stop sending out akuma's."

"Not a chance." Rena Rouge steps forwards.

"Well then enjoy your little reunion while it lasts." And with that she disappears.

My baton starts vibrating signaling a call from Master Fu.

" _It's Ladybug."_ Is all he said. I look at the others in fear and take off towards the small oriental shop.

* * *

 **OK i know this was short and i left you on a cliffhanger but i will definitely be updating another chapter real soon and it will be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all, sorry this took a while i had some writers block and rewrote this chapter at least 3 times over, well this is what ive settled for so I hope you all like it, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)**

* * *

I run through the front door and strait to my lady's bedroom. I burst through the door to her room to find Fu leaning over her.

"Is she alright, what's happened?" I quickly say as I drop my transformation and turn back into Adrien as I rush to her side.

Master Fu chuckles at my forward ness "She's fine Adrien, she is becoming more and more conscious, Mr and Mrs Dupain-Chang have also come to check on Marinette's condition."

I freeze in my current position and my eyes widen in shock. Slowly I turn around and face Marinette's parents. "Hey Tom, hey Sabine" I nervously laugh and in reply I get a "Hi Adrien" from Sabine while Tom bellows with laughter.

"I don't understand." I say really confused. "Aren't you shocked that Mari and I are the two superheroes of Paris? Why aren't you yelling at me? I couldn't save her from my mother's weapons. It's my job to make sure she's safe and unharmed and I failed." I tell them. Both of the parents laugh even harder after my speech.

"I'm sorry Adrien, we aren't mad at you and we already new about Marinette being Ladybug and we had a feeling that you were Cat Noir after you came and informed us of Marinettes conditions. At the time we were worried for both of you, our daughter especially since she is in a coma however now that everything is settling down and now that we know for sure that your Cat Noir we are finding the humor in the entire situation." Sabine explains.

"What you knew about Mari? But how? She refused to tell anyone her identity, even me." I say sadly.

It was Tom who answered my questions. "She never told us directly however cookies started to randomly disappear after Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared for the first time. Marinette used to disappear every time an Akuma would appear and she would always be talking with Tikki up in her room. At one point Mari and Tikki had snuck down stairs in the middle of the night after one of their patrols and untransformed in the kitchen in front of me. Neither of them noticed me as they grabbed some cookies and made their way back up to her room." Tom smiled at the memory.

"So…?" I say still confused about why they considered all of this funny.

"You two are the most oblivious idiots I have ever seen and you both deserve the each other." Tom barks, doubling over with laughter once more.

"You see Adrien, Mari had the biggest crush on you as Adrien that she wouldn't be able to talk to you face to face. Yet when she was ladybug she would stop and shut down any advancements that you tried to make, however she had no problem pouring her heart out to you as Marinette when you used to visit her balcony, yes we knew about those visits too. You however were so in love with ladybug you didn't notice Marinette's crush on you. You didn't even notice Alya and Nino's attempts to set the two of you up on secret dates. You both loved each other but you loved different sides of each other. If Mari new that you we Cat Noir she would be freaking out, even knowing that you've been here by her side though out her entire coma she would be in freak out mode for hours." Sabine informed him while trying to calm down her husband.

Tom eventually calmed down and the two Dupain-Cheng's left to go home for the night allowing Adrien to stay and thing about everything that was said over the course of the evening. He also opted to stay with Mari for the night so master fu go for a little bit on an unknown mission that he refused to talk about, just saying that it was important.

Adrien didn't leave her side the entire time. He would grab food and bring it back to her room. She lay peacefully on the bed while he stay's wondering how big of an idiot he had been and how oblivious the two of them were throughout the past three years. Not knowing what they had right in front of them until it was too late. He looks at her sleeping frame before laying his head on the mattress in front of him ready to get at least of few hours of sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a warm hand running their fingered through my hair. The sun was streaming through the window warming up the room quite nicely. I was so content and in the moments that I started purring causing a very feminine giggle to jolt me fulling awake.

My green eyes immediately find stunning bluebell ones and I realize that it wasn't all a dream.

"Marinette, you awake!" I say my voice filled with love and excitement. Earning another giggle from the girl.

"Good morning kitty. Had a nice rest did we?" She asked a small playful smile on her beautiful face.

"What time is it? How long have you been awake for? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I ask pulling her into a gigantic hug.

"Slow down Adrien, you needed your sleep plus you were so cute with your small frown and worried face while sleeping which changed as soon as I started running my fingers through your hair. I woke up a few hours ago at about 7am its now nearly 11am. Master Fu has already informed me the basics of what happened however he said it would be best to hear the full story from you. He also let me know that you are Cat Noir." My sweet perfect Marinette smiled at me. He smile was all I needed in that moment I knew that she's safe and now she's awake I know that I haven't lost her. Having her by my side made me feel stronger then ever and finally ready to take on Hawkmoth and Le Paon.

I sat with her for the next few hours talking about the new team and catching her up on everything she missed while in the coma. We stayed like that for awhile but I eventually had to go, evening patrol needed to happen to keep the city safe. I also needed to inform the rest of the team of Ladybugs current condition.

"But I want to come, Adrien you can't keep me cooped up here forever." Marinette complained.

I sighed "I know but you just awoke from a coma I don't want you going out in the field just yet give it a few more days then you come with me for patrol. However I can call in your parents. They promised that they were going to come in after the closed up shop for the day."

"Alright, just stay safe." And with that I took off into the late afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya'll i know it been a few weeks. My schedule suddenly became impossible hectic and we'll be lucky if i get another chapter out before the end of May. So enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading. Please review!**

* * *

"So how's Ladybug?" Rena Rouge asks me as soon as I land on the Eiffel Tower. The three newer heroes were all eager to know the latest update on the red and black hero.

"She's awake." I tell them causing a chain of reactions form Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

"How long has she been awake for?"

Queen Bee squealed. "That's fantastic! I can't wait to meet her."

I through my hands up in the air in defense. "Please calm down everyone." I take a deep breath before continuing. "Queen Bee, I'm glad your excited to meet her, she will be joining us on patrol in a little while once we feel she's ready. But I don't know how long it will be before she will join us in a Akuma fight. Rena Rouge I'm sorry I didn't call you but I wanted her to take it slow today. Her parents are currently visiting her now as we spent the whole day together. She woke up before me this morning. It felt nice to wake up to her small fingers running through my hair. After all of this is over I don't care if we haven't finished High School yet I am going to ask her to marry me as I could happily spend the rest of my life with her." I tell them which earns me a whole bunch of squeals from the two females.

"Way to go man." Carapace congratulated me.

"Yeah well, I know were young but i have no doubt that ill be ready to settle down which her and start a family. As soon as we defeat Hawkmoth I'll have no one to stop me. It will be great both of us will be able to follow our dreams without having to worry about anything." I tell them already imagining my future with Marinette, and the family we'll have. She can be the best designer at Agreste and can take over the company and I will get my own family that I've always wanted, a chance to be a better father then my own.

"It's been a quiet day so far I don't believe that were going to have an attack tonight. So lets split up and just check up on the city before heading home and getting some rest. We're going to need all the sleep we can get. You all also have school in the morning so that's going to add some extra difficulties but I trust you all to learn to balance as Ladybug and I had to figure out 3 years ago when we first started so please come talk to me if you need it." I inform them, not wanting to put too much pressure o them. I'm great full for the extra help but i still don't want to put Alya, Nino and even Chloe in danger. What's coming next I know is going to be dangerous and I wouldn't be able to bear it if someone got hunt or even worse, died on my behalf.

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and when i look over at it i see my best friend. "Don't worry so much dude we'll be fine." He told me before he and Rena Rouge left to their patrol circuit.

I turned to Queen Bee who was looking out into the distance. "I think its time that you knew who we are, or at least Ladybug and I." I told her, gently putting my hand on her shoulder.

Queen Bee turned around in shocked, "What? Why? Aren't you worried about if I react badly? You know who I am under the mask you no who I was. I still struggle with those feelings." She tells me.

"Chloe you need to become more confident in yourself and in your team. I believe that the best way to kill two birds with one stone is by revealing Ladybug and my self. I am doing this because I know who you are under the mask and I know your trying to be a better person." I look at her taking in her worried stance and the conflict crossing over her face as I talked.

"Alright if you think this will best." She sighs, defeated.

I jump off the tower and head towards the small oriental shop where Marinette was currently staying. When we land I walk through the door announcing my arrival to M'lady and Master Fu while making sure her parents had left.

"Hey handsome, how was patrol?" Mari asked as I walked into the room. She was so perfect, just standing their in pink sweatpants and black sweater, while holding a warm cup of tea.

I walk over and kiss her cheek, "It was good. We have a visitor if your up for it LB." I inform her.

I gesture for Queen Bee to come in. I watch her closely as her eyes wonder the room and eventually fall on Marinette. When the dots click the hero is crying at the young woman's feet.

"Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I don't know how you could be so kind to everyone even when I ruined everything because of the terrible mind set by my father created in my head since I was younger." She cried, letting go of her transformation showing the girl underneath the mask. All the while my lady being the amazing person she was just ran her fingers through the girls hair as they sat on the ground together. I dropped my transformation and joined them.

"Chloe you have changed so much in the past few weeks and this shows it. Were not mad at you for your past actions, we are so happy that you decided to change for the better because it is never too late to do the right thing."

Chloe calms down enough to look up at me. "Of course its you. Who else would it be?" She laughs and rolls her eyes at us. "Thank you Adrien, you've alway been their for me even when I didn't deserve it. You've alway been looking out for me even when I didn't know it. Your amazing and wonderful and Marinette is lucky too have you."

The three of us sat on the ground for hours after pleasantly taking with Chloe. When it got too late Mari had fallen asleep on me and Chloe looked like she was ready to drop. I sent her home and I put the sleeping hero in bed before passing out next to her while listening to her steady breath.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all. So I accidentally deleted the document that held this story on my iPad so this chapter has taken me langer then i was expecting it to, on top of my hectic schedule due to my acting stuff and the performances at the end of this month. Plus my family from the states are coming in town next week. So my life is crazy, How about yours?**

 **I will try to get another chapter updated in the next week or two when I get the chance.**

* * *

"Adrien, Adrien! Wake up something's wrong." I open my eyes to the panicked sound of my lady's voice.

"Adrien the whole city is silent. Chloe's gone out to scout the city but I can't wake Master Fu up. I've texted Alya and Nino but i haven't gotten a response yet. If i haven't got anything in 10 minuets I'll call or send Chloe to get them." She says hurriedly.

"Hold on Mari, what's going on. What time is it?" I ask?

She looks out the curtain before quickly backing up and nocking into the table behind her. "Its time." Her wide eyes lock on mine. "Call the team."

"You really mean it. The attack it happing now?" I ask fully grasping the situation at hand.

"The whole city has been put to sleep. Then only reason i was able to wake you was because of your miraculous. So out of the entire city of Paris only 7 people are awake." Marinette puts everything into prospect as she paces across the room. "I thought we had more time, we've barely train as a whole group, I've just woken up from a coma and he throws the final battle in my face."

"Mari calm down. The team is prepared enough for this we've been training we will get though this. We have 5 against 2, we already beat them in numbers and I know we can beat them in everything else." I pull on a white t-shirt.

"I'm back from patrol with a full stats report." Queen Bee walks through the door and transforms casually back into Chloe. "Oh and i brought back the others as well." She starts laughing. "They both look like zombies, you two aren't fairing too well either." She commented.

I stood up ready to welcome the other two hero's but my lady beat me to it, sorta.

"Whats the stats report Chloe?" She demanded.

The said woman rolled her eyes and started taking, "The whole city is out cold and even though its midday the sky still looks like it does at night. There's something like a boundary line at the edge of the city. Once you cross it everything is like normal, the sun is hot, everyone is walking about their day. But once you cross a certain point you become unconscious. How is this even possible?"

Marinette walks over to a book case to try and find something but quickly becomes frazzled when she can't. "This is part of Hawkmoth and Le Paon's plan somehow. I don't know how they managed it yet but it has happened. Now we need to get out their and save our city. There is only one way today is going to end and we need to work together to make it happen. Tikki spots on." A pink glow fills the room and ladybug is once again ready to save Paris, quickly accompanied by Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee or as the leather clad hero named them 'team miraculous'.

The team heads out of the safety of Master Fu's shop and out into the city ready to face Hawkmoth and Le Paon.

"We're ready Hawkmoth, come and face us. Show up who you really are!" Ladybug challenges the night sky.

"Um, i think she's gone a little insane after her slumber he can't hear her. He's probably in his hidden lair being all gloomy." Queen Bee comments earning a glare form the rest of her team.

Not a second later does a mass of purple butterfly's appears in front of us. When the clouds clears though, standing in front of us was Hawkmoth and Le Paon.

"Ah, Ladybug nice to see you again, how are you feeling?" Hawkmoth walks forwards and lets go of his transformation.

"No thanks to your wife Gabriel." My Lady responded coldly.

My father turned to me with a smirk unlike any other expression that i've seen on his face before. "Adrien, son call of your transformation lets talk like civilised humans."

I look at my team and nod reassuring them that we should lay low and keep careful for now. I drop my transformation first followed by the rest of my team and my mother.

"What do you want Gabriel?" I demand.

"Simple, your miraculous."

"Why?" I ask "You have mom back what else could you possibly want with them."

"To find your sister."

* * *

 **Also on top of everything else I've taken on a story which I am currently calling 'All Stars'. (Dont know if the name is changing just yet) The story idea is originally By ScarletRedSouls and i will be publishing the first chapter either later today or tomorrow so please keep an eye out for it.**

 **Thanks, Destiny Owl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Wow! Wasn't last chapter a plot twist! I didn't even see it coming and i wrote it. Haha. I didn't leave you guys hanging for two long as I'm back with the next chapters where questions will be answered. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"To find you sister." My father tells me, his eyes staring into mine as realisation and shock plaster my face.

"My… My sister? I have a sister?" I ask, my voice becoming shaking and my legs start to feel like jello as the world around me starts spinning.

"Yes you have a sister, she's 5 years older then you. Your mother and I were just teenagers when we had her and we weren't ready to become parents just then so we gave her up for adoption hoping to give her a better life and I would like to bring her home so we can be a real family the four of us together at last. The problem is i cant find her at all however your Miraculous' can do anything. They can find her and your mother and I can go get her to bring her home. Don't you want to be a family?" My father asks softly.

"No I don't. I have a family, one that hasn't tried to kill me. I have a wonderful girlfriend who would do anything just too see me happy. Her parents took me into their home even when I had to tell them that it was my fault that their only child was in a coma because she was protecting me from my mental parents." I yell at him and a small but gentle hand in placed on my shoulder.

"Adrien, do you want me to talk?" Marinette asks.

"No i can." I tell her gently before turning back to my parents. "You both are going to jail for your crimes against the city of Paris. So make it easier for everyone and hand over your miraculous. Stop this disaster for my sake will you please?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Adrien but your jealousy over the fact that you have a sister isn't going to get in the way of me finding her and neither will your little team." He said to me.

I glare at Gabriel Agreste, a man that used to be my dad, a man that would go out to the park with me when i was little and kick a ball, a man that would fence with me after work somedays. A happy man before the anger when mom left. A man that just became my father no longer a dad, someone who rarely talked, a father who used me for his own gain.

I turn to Emilie Agreste, the woman who was my mom. The woman who would wipe away my tears when i injured my self, the mom that would bake cookies with me on a rainy Saturday. Now all i see are two broken adults who call them selves my family. They may be my parents but Marinette is my family. Nothing will change that.

"I guess were doing this the hard way. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" I shout engulfing in green and turning into my superhero persona.

"Very well Cat Noir." The designer turning into the infamous Hawkmoth. The woman on his is right turning into Le Paon. While behind me i hear and echo of my team transforming.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

"Trixx, Tail out !"

"Pollen, Strips on!"

"Wayzz, Shell on!"

Ladybug comes up to stand next to me, giving me all the straight I need to continue on with this fight. She's my rock and I couldn't live without her.

"Give up Hawkmoth. This is your last chance." I tell them putting strength into my words.

"Never, Fly my little Akuma's" he points his staff towards us and small purple butterfly's come rushing towards us. Queen Bee flys over my head to meet them fighting them off with her little bee's while Rena Rouge calls on Mirage and create illusions off us to distract and surround the two villains.

I rush forwards with Ladybug and Carapace towards them, ready for the toughest fight of our lives.

I take on Hawkmoth while M'lady takes on Le Paon and Carapace deflects any evil butterfly's trying to get to us.

I continued dodging attacks and inflicting pain on the man who was once my father. It hurt but as i went on it all turned into anger and i took it all out on him. In the distance i here Ladybug call on her lucky charm. It must not have been very helpful as she let out a cry in frustration before battling Le Paon once again.

"Cat Noir! Above you!" She shouted. I look up and bunch of butterfly's are headed strait for my head. There coming in quickly and I am still fighting Hawkmoth, I'm not able to defend my self from both so i continue fighting wanting for the impact of the winged insects but I didn't come instead i hear a war cry and see Le Paon fall to the ground unconscious. Next thing i know Ladybug in right by my side with an umbrella, she opens it a soon as the first butterfly gets to close.

We all stand their and watch as the purple beings of evil fall to the ground around us. None of them getting up.

It's just us Gabriel, give up!" I yell at his face.

"Never!" He yells back and swings a shot at me.

"Carapace, Now!" I scream for him.

"Speed Shell!" I hear and watch as Hawkmoth and all of his butterfly minions start moving in slow motion.

"I take that!" I say as I take his miraculous and as M'lady takes Le Paon's. She walks back over to me and hands its over. I give her back the umbrella and watches as she throws it back into the air causing miraculous cure to run across the city returning everything back to order.

A chorus of beeps go off signalling to us that are kwami's can only hold them for so much longer them they already have.

A moan escapes Gabriel and i yank him to his feet as a dazed officer walks over.

"LadyBug, Cat Noir? What is the meaning of this?" He asked

I shove Gabriel towards him informing the officer that this was Hawkmoth and his peacock accomplice who was currently unconscious.

"Thank you, they will be locked up for a long while. We owe everything to you heroes. Thank you for your service to the city."

"I trust you with this officer, but we must head out." I salute and M'lady says her goodbyes and 'bugs out'. Both of us returning to master Fu's place to meet with the others.

* * *

 **Alright, well I should probluy start with saying that this is not the last chapter there will still be one or two more left let me know if there is anything specific any of y'all want to see with a review. Thanks xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I am not dead and have written this final chapter sso many time and I have come to the perfect ending of I'll Love You Forever, M'Lady. This is the conclusion and I hope you are all as satisfied with this ending as I am. Thank you all for sticking with me though out this journey of my first MLB fanfiction. Love you all. Xx**

* * *

It's been 8 years since Hawkmoth and Le Paon were defeated by the Miraculous Team and life since then has been perfect in my opinion. Sadly Plagg and Tikki had to have been returned to the guardian but Marinette and I have each other now and that the best thing I could have ever asked for. Were now at the wonderful age of 24 and have started our family together.

I watch as my 4 year old daughter runs across the grass out in the garden while Marinette sketches her latest designs for the Agreste company. I look down at my sleeping son in my arms. His blond wispy hair moving with the wind while a small sigh escapes his small perfect lips. It was the family I dreamed of when I was young and lonely and the mansion feels more like a home rather then a prison.

People thought we were crazy getting married at 19 and having our little girl at 20. Everyone thought we couldn't do everything but we defied those expectations. Starting a family young and running and remodelling the Agreste Company along with going to college classes at night we were on top of the game.

"Daddy! Look I caught a ladybug." My little girl come running towards me her little hands hold a small bug. Her pigtails bouncing along behind her while her emerald eyes are filled with excitement.

"Wow Emma, that a beautiful ladybug. Your very lucky to have caught it but i think we should let it go so it can go play with its friends. What do you say kitten?"

"Okay daddy." I watch her as she runs off throwing her hands into the open air releasing the bug.

If their was ever a moment I could live in forever it would be right now. The perfect life for a couple of ex-heroes.

Some wonder where we've been for the last 8 years.

Some say Cat Noir and Ladybug went into the shadows after their greatest enemy was defeated. Others say that they died together during the battle. Many keep looking out the window hoping to see the heroes return.

Little kids hearing stories and playing the heroes the came before their time wanting to be just like them.

Reporters still trying to identify the people behind the masks wanting to properly thank the people who saved Paris.

None of them point towards our small little family out playing in the back yard of the Agreste mansion.


End file.
